


Through Her Eyes

by Gemichin



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemichin/pseuds/Gemichin
Summary: Her heart cried out when he kept breaking his own over and over





	Through Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of Lyria/Sandalphon feelings and I basically brain splurged my thoughts.  
> No one will ever convince me that Sandalphon doesn't care about Lyria.

She’d screamed out his name, desperate to reach him from the ship’s deck where he had flown far out of her grasp. It had only been hours since they had escaped from Canaan, hours since she had found him graced with the purest of white wings that had been passed from Lucifer onto him as the last words of the primal echoed around the silent room before fading onto the wind. She’d felt his agony within the cradle, the pain he’d felt behind the smile he attempted to give them after having found him once again. Her heart had ached alongside his, a mirror reflection of what she herself had known and had grown from. Sandalphon hadn’t been so lucky, for while she had been surrounded by love, he had felt nothing but loneliness in its stead. It reflected in the way he screamed out for the one who had left him the wings he felt undeserving of. She’d felt it truly from deep within her, that his existence wasn’t meaningless, that his pain was real. His crimes had truly been unforgivable, yet that didn’t mean she expected one who had such a roaring fire within his very soul to fruitlessly believe he was nothing more than worthless.

 

_Show me the strength of the pawn who can move on his own… -- !_

 

She’d fought him with every breath she had within her and then some, all for attempting to reach for his shattered heart. She’d been unsatisfied with the way he had seemingly rolled over for the punishment that had been doled out, crying out to him in an effort to make him see just how much Lucifer had loved him. To keep his purpose from him, to keep them on even ground, it wrenched at her heart until she couldn’t stand it and she cried out in anguish where he couldn’t. Where Sandalphon had been set in his idea that the dichotomy between them was far too vast, the blue maiden had been cemented in her belief that the supreme primarch’s eyes had been on Sandalphon and no one else. Where Sandalphon had only viewed himself as a worthless piece on a game board left to rot, Lyria had seen the door that had been left wide open for him, using her entire soul to scream out for him to run through it towards where Lucifer had been waiting.

 

But it had been too late.

 

Sandalphon’s punishment had been dealt, to live as the very protector of the skies he had once attempted to destroy. Somehow it felt a bit too fitting, and it was painful to think about. Clasping at her chest, the girl in blue couldn’t help but feel the piercing strike that had been delivered. Where it might have been seen as great achievement, Sandalphon had to face it alone. He’d begged, pleaded, anything to avoid having lost the one part of him he felt grounded to. Lyria could only have imagined what had crossed his mind in the moments where he had been alone with the dying primarch, yet the way it resounded in her heart, she felt a small inkling that she knew. The pieces had been easy to put together, the wrenching emotions enough to make her want to cry, yet the moments to follow simply hadn’t allowed for such, and it wasn’t her place to shed any tears.

 

That part was to come later, after the grueling battle that had torn him through the skies, crying out in his rage and pain against the legacy which wrought havoc to the Celestial Straight. She’d stood in waiting, unable to move, unable to breathe, watching as he expended his energy until he was sent plummeting through the skies. She hadn’t even realized she was screaming, crying out in her horror as he plunged through the clouds to the bottom of the skies until he was saved by Rackam’s quick maneuvering, catching him on the deck of the Grandcypher, her heart heaving in her chest from the relief of having been able to save him.

 

Even when he had taken up joining them, despite how he refused to be considered part of the Grandcypher’s crew, Lyria could hear the cries from deep within his heart. So often would she find herself listening quietly, only brought out of that endless sea when he would call her name, ask her why she kept gazing at him so sadly. She’d wanted to answer him, the words on her tongue yet she’d bite them back for the time of delving into the conversation never seemed quite right. His anguish, however, continued to build until it threatened to swallow him whole. The wings upon his back were near crumbling, their pure white tarnished black and she watched him through his descent to hell before diving off the side of the Grandcypher towards him, arms outstretched to him as she cried out his name.

 

“Sandalphon-san!!”

 

Perhaps it was the shock of her having done so, or that someone would call out to him after everything that had transpired up until then, yet his reaction had been immediate. Cutting through the sky towards her as she plunged through the clouds, he’d caught her in his arms without hesitation. After having landed on the airship’s deck, he’d shouted at her against the pain of the wings burning into his back, teeth gritted with eyes wild. His turmoil was hers as she grabbed hold of his face in her palms, tears streaking down her cheeks as she kept his eyes with her own. No more, she couldn’t take any more of him doing these things to himself, not when she knew it wasn’t what he wanted in the end. She would beg him if she had to, anything to stop him from continually breaking his own heart and denying the one thing that had kept him tethered to the one person who loved him more than anything in the world.

 

“Please Sandalphon-san! Stop denying what Lucifer left for you! Those wings on your back… They’re _beautiful on you_ \-- !”

 

Where their hands had grasped together when he’d cried into her shoulder despite himself, she hoped one day her words would reach him. She hoped one day he could face the tortures of his past knowing that he wasn’t as alone as he kept trying to convince himself. Her hand was still there, and Lucifer’s plea continued to ring loudly in the back of her mind.

 

“No matter how much you think over it, you’re not alone… Sandalphon-san.”


End file.
